Why is so Hard to be Free of Your Blood?
by Tefi Black
Summary: La familia Weasley apenas ha tenido contacto con sus otros miembros en largos años. Ahora, con una sola carta, Molly Weasley vuelve a juntarlos a todos, ya que la salud del abuelo Arthur peligra. ¿Será posible que arreglen los catástrofes del pasado? ¿Podrán enfrentar los fantasmas de sus padres y los traumas que vinieron con ellos?
1. Doce Protafolios y Doce Cartas

Este fic es algo personal. La familia de mi cuñada pasó por algo muy similar, y me inspiró a escribir esto. Aunque es un poco difícil con doce primos, igual me encanta. Espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

En la Madriguera, se escuchaba sonidos desde la sala, cosa que significaba que Hugo veía la televisión muggle. Probablemente esas caricaturas japonesas que tanto le gustaban. Entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió silenciosamente. Molly Weasley, más canosa que nunca y con su sonrisa bonachona, recibió a un hombre de capa oscura y maletín con una sonrisa, mientras ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té cada uno.

-Es un gusto volver a verla, señora Weasley.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Corner? ¿Desea algo de comer? –A pesar de los años, Molly no había perdido ese gusto por la cocina.

-No gracias, señora, y por favor llámeme Michael.

-Bien, Michael, mi nieto podría venir aquí en cualquier momento, así que le ruego que se dé prisa. –El hombre asintió y puso su maletín en la mesa. Cuando lo abrió, tenía doce portafolios de color caoba. Cada uno, con el nombre de uno de los nietos de la mujer sentada en esa cocina.

-Bueno, como tiene doce nietos, he hecho un portafolio para cada uno. Está absolutamente todo lo que acordamos: situación económica, uso del cheque de las acciones en Weasley's, situación sentimental, hijos, vivienda, información laboral y sentimental, viajes… absolutamente todo.

La mujer tomó el portafolio crema que tenía el nombre de su nieta mayor. Sus manos temblaron al agarrar una foto que se movía, era en los jardines de lo que parecía ser una gran clínica, y ahí estaban Victoire cargando a una niña de cabello muy ondulado, y Teddy a un niño que cambiaba de color de cabello a cada momento.

-Mi nieta… –La mujer dejó la foto dentro del portafolios y limpió su mente, ya tendría tiempo después para verlas con calma. –En fin, señor Corner... Michael, quiero decir, aquí tiene lo acordado.

La canosa mujer le entregó una bolsa de tela marrón. El hombre la revisó y asintió.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, señora Weasley. Llámeme para lo que necesite. –dijo el hombre, afectuosamente. Luego se despidió y salió por la puerta de la cocina sin más.

La madre de siete difuntos hijos quería ver cada portafolio y examinarlo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Extrañaba de sobremanera a sus nietos, el único recuerdo vivo de sus difuntos hijos, pero había una cosa más importante qué hacer. Su esposo moriría antes de lo esperado, era cuestión de un par de años para que esa enfermedad lo consumiera por completo, y él ya le había pedido su último deseo: ver a sus nietos reunidos y frente a él, todos en familia, al igual que en antaño.

Entonces ella se había puesto manos a la obra, había contratado un detective y había hecho investigar a todos sus nietos. Tomó tiempo, pero finalmente lo logró. Luego de eso, agarró un pergamino y empezó a escribir, esa carta sería mandada a los doce de sus nietos, y ellos tendrían que venir, ¿cierto?

_ 1 de Octumbre, 2027_

_Esta carta ha sido mandada a cada uno de mis nietos con la única intención de cumplir la última voluntad de mi marido, su abuelo. Cada año que pasa, su enfermedad lo consume poco a poco. Los médicos le han dado dos años, como mucho, de vida. Y el sufrimiento que provocan al estar tan lejos solo agravia más su estado. Y sí, como último deseo me pidió ver a todos sus nietos en la Madriguera._

_Ya no me acuerdo la última vez que los vi correteando en el jardín, o haciendo alguna travesura en la cocina. Y aunque no pido unos calurosos abrazos y carcajadas por doquier, quiero invitarlos al aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Como sabrán, o no, el Ministerio de Magia hace un evento todos los años, por la pérdida de una generación de héroes en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Gente de todas partes del mundo viene, pero yo aun no entiendo, ¿no son ustedes sus hijos? ¿Por qué dejan llorar a personas ajenas en la tumba de sus padres, mientras que ustedes deberían estar ahí, rindiéndole al menos algo de respeto? No pienso dejar que su abuelo se vaya a la tumba sin verlo._

_En segunda instancia, y para ser firme con esto, quiero avisarles que a los que no se presenten se les quitará el cheque mensual de la acciones de Weasley's. Puede que algunos lo necesiten y que otros no los hayan tocado en años, pero espero que esto signifique algo para ustedes, de cómo le rompen el corazón a su pobre abuela._

_Los espero, con hijos y esposos, solos, con una novia, o novio, comprometidos, esperando un niño, no importa. Los estaré esperando. Mientras antes vengan, mejorará no solo la salud de su abuelo, sino la mía también._

_Los amo, sin importar qué_

_Su abuela, Molly_

La mujer vio satisfecha la carta y con un movimiento de varita la multiplicó por doce. Se la mandaría incluso a Hugo vía lechuza, porque la verdad le temblaba el labio inferior cuando intentaba decírselo. Ahora a su disposición, gracias a Weasley's, tenía cuatro lechuzas. Analizó los nombres en los portafolios cuidadosamente y escribió la dirección de la carta en cuatro de ellas, muy nerviosa.

Y por una sensación inusual, sintió que esto saldría catastróficamente bien, a lo Weasley por supuesto.

* * *

Avadas Kedravras? Tomatasos? Golpes? Alguna sonrisa? A alguien le gusto aunque sea un poquito la historia? Acepto lo que sea :3

Actualizaré cuando tenga el primer review, jejeje, soy muy mala.


	2. La Primera Tanda de Cartas

Capítulo 2: La Primera Tanda

Como lo prometí, al primer review actualizo. Aunque sinceramente me hubiera gustado pulirlo un poco más, soy una autora de palabra y corta de tiempo :/ Espero que les guste, ahora, sin más preámbulo, los dejo :3

* * *

**_Lily Luna Potter, Cuento de Hadas_**

El entrechocar de los cubiertos de la más fina plata francesa con los platos de porcelana y los elfos sirviendo la comida en la terraza era lo único que se escuchaba en la terraza de la mansión Malfoy, de Versalles. La terraza, que era un ambiente revestido de mármol blanco y con ventanales de cristal de techo a piso, cómodos y aterciopelados asientos, era el lugar favorito de Lily para comer, especialmente cuando el clima se encontraba templado y agradable.

A pesar que después de la boda con Scorpius apenas se había comunicado con su hermano mayor, James, y Alice, y había convivido mucho más con los padres de su novio, que habían pasado a ser los suyos, no terminaba de acostumbrarse al silencio durante la comida. Scorpius le había explicado que entre los Sangre Pura era de mala educación hablar mientras comían. O lo hacían antes, o después, y en el mejor de los casos durante el postre.

Aunque admitía que ese silencio se empezaba a volver cómodo y pacífico. La ayudaba a pensar, pero no siempre sus pensamientos eran tan agradables como esa terraza. Al ver la estatua de hielo, de inmediato su mente se trasladó al día de su boda.

Se había dado con toda la opulencia y lujos que los Malfoy podían permitirse. La iglesia era preciosa y la recepción en los jardines de la mansión de Wiltshire. La comida, el servicio, la música, todo fue esquicito. Pero de sus conocidos y "familia" solo había estado James, que la llevó al altar, y Alice, su mejor amiga y madrina. Los demás, recordaba claramente, habían sido la familia y amigos de Scorpius.

Pero desde que ella le dio el Acepto, él le dio todo, como había prometido. Desde las atenciones y mimos más insignificantes y pequeños, hasta todo el lujo posible que el dinero podía comprar. Y así la había hecho olvidar a su familia, que no hacía más que herirla. En realidad, los padres de Scorpius se habían vuelto casi suyos, en especial Astoria.

Cuando los elfos recogieron la comida y trajeron el postre, la familia comenzó a entablar una amena charla. Draco y Scorpius contaban de negocios, lo cual parecía entusiasmar a ambos, y Lily y Astoria escuchaban y comentaban. Lo raro es que cuando era niña, Lily no era ni la décima parte de paciente y dulce que como es ahora.

Y es que cuando sus padres murieron, ella les había guardado rencor por dejarla sola. Desde que aceptaba sin ninguna queja a los elfos en su mansión, hasta que no hablaba de ideas liberales y había aprendido modales y una sonrisa tranquila. Todo exactamente opuesto a su madre. Solo porque el simple hecho de parecerse a ella solo la hacía recordar. Y Lily odiaba recordar los malos momentos, en especial los más traumáticos.

Entonces, la lechuza más chusca que había entrado en la mansión Malfoy de Versalles en más de quinientos años irrumpió en la mesa y le estiró una sucia pata a Lily. La pelirroja se quedó quieta, bastante sorprendida. Hace años que no tocaba una lechuza, sus elfinas recibían el correo y se lo daban en bandeja de plata después del desayuno. Pero no era por eso por lo que la pelirroja había quedado tan sorprendida, sino porque reconocía perfectamente esa lechuza.

-¡Deffy! –dijo Scorpius, viendo a su esposa tan petrificada. Una elfina apareció de inmediato. –Saca la carta, por favor.

-Por supuesto, amo. –La elfina sacó la carta con rapidez y se la entregó al rubio heredero. El sobre era simplón, sin ningún olor ni diseño. – ¿Desea algo más, amo?

-Puedes retirarte, Deffy. –dijo Lily, con la mirada algo turbia. Agarró el sobre de manos de su esposo y abrió el sobre con las manos temblorosas. Por fin lo logró y empezó a leer el contenido. Una lágrima resbaló en su mejilla y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Se levantó abruptamente, y con la mirada atenta de todos sus suegros y su marido. –S-si me d-disculpan.

La joven salió de la terraza a pasos rápidos, mientras sus tacones resonaban hasta que el sonido se perdió. Scorpius dejó su servilleta en la mesa y salió detrás de su esposa, que ya está ya había llegado a su alcoba, derrumbada en el diván, mientras lloraba amargamente.

Scorpius la hizo acurrucarse en su pecho, mientras leía la carta. ¿Es que no podían dejar a Lily en paz de una buena vez? ¡Esos estúpidos Weasley no le acían más que daño! Porque Scorpius Malfoy había puesto a Lily en un altar, en una burbuja, donde solo entraban las cosas que la hacían feliz, pero los Weasley siempre lograban colarse.

-Lils, no tienes que ir. –le dijo el rubio, cuando ella ya se había calmado.

Verla así le rompía el corazón. Era realmente una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, dulce y filosa. Aun con los ojos rojos por el llanto seguía siendo preciosa.

-No los he visto desde… que anuncié nuestro compromiso. –dijo ella, amargamente. Luego se enfrentó a la mirada de su esposo, que intentaba interpretar a su impredecible esposa. –No quiero perder lo único que me queda de mis padres, Scorp. Debo ir.

El rubio suspiró ruidosamente, sabiendo que no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. –Iré contigo, y llevaremos solo a un par de elfos por si ellos se… salen de sus cabales.

El chico le regaló una sonrisa con la cual la muchacha se calmó. Cuando empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, Scorpius supo que ella solo quería olvidarse de todo, al menos un rato. Por que la más pequeña de la familia Weasley odiaba recordar.

* * *

**_Lucy Weasley, Pedacito de Cielo_**

Su pequeña casita la hacía feliz, de eso no había duda. Tenía tres ambientes; el baño, el dormitorio y el cuarto de pintura. Realmente no necesitaba nada más. Comían en el cuarto, siempre viendo películas viejas en su destartalado televisor. Ella era feliz, ahí, con el amor de su vida y sus óleos. La tranquilidad a veces era abrumadora.

Había sido feliz, hasta que esa carta llegó con una lechuza marrón. Reconoció la vieja lechuza, solía ser de su padre, pero la abuela Molly se la había quedado. Esa lechuza venía con su cheque cada mes, porque el banco más cercano era a demasiadas millas de distancia. Lo raro es que su último cheque había llegado hace poco menos de un par de semanas.

Apenas la leyó la arrojó fuera de su pequeña cabaña y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Lyssander la miró con curiosidad, y Lucy recordó la única desventaja de esa cabaña, que cuando necesitaba estar sola, ni el baño tenía suficiente espacio para albergarla.

Ella, Lucy Audrey Weasley, que había crecido en una perfecta casa, con dos perfectos y exitosos padres y una perfecta hermana. Ella, que su peinado siempre había sido de corte asimétrico, con una vida ya previamente planeada por sus padres. Ella, la niña dócil y sonriente, había tomado el camino total y absolutamente opuesto al que todos esperaban.

Irse a vivir a las afueras de Berlín no fue fácil, pero lo amó. Tanto o más que a Lyssander. Aunque muchos pudieran opinar que llevaban una vida excéntrica y sin comodidades, ella era mucho más feliz ahí, con el pelo como un hombre y despeinado y una vida sin saber lo que te depararía el mañana. Con una choza de madera vieja y algo podrida. Con olores dudosos cada mañana y las goteras por todos lados… era feliz. ¿Es que alguien podría culparla? Había encontrado el paraíso en aquel lugar, no necesitaba nada más.

Claro, a excepción de la estúpida herencia que la ayudaba a pagar el barato alquiler de la choza y la comida de cada día, y aun así, siempre llegaban demasiado ajustados a fin de mes. La carta decía que le quitarían el dinero de las acciones si no iba a la Madriguera. Lucy Weasley podría ser soñadora, rara o pintora, o todo lo anterior junto, pero se negaba rotundamente a que le quitaran el pedacito de cielo que había logrado encontrar con tanto esfuerzo, saliendo de las sombras. Tendría que ir, encontrarse a los fantasmas de su pasado y a su hermana, que aún no perdonaba.

Molly Arpía Weasley se había ganado el odio más puro de su hermana. Ella lo había sembrado y cosechado, después de despotricarle que deshonraba a papá, que era una friki y una estúpida por creer que algún día lograría algo entre toda la idiotez de la pintura. Además la frase que le dijo la última vez que se vieron se le había quedado impregnada para siempre.

-_Sinceramente espero que te mueras de hambre, y recuerda mis palabras, cuando te arrastres como una asquerosa cucaracha a mi puerta, no pienso abrirte. Púdrete, niñata, me das vergüenza._

La chica, para descargar su frustración, tomó un pincel y empezó a hacer nubes de tormenta en el piso, que ya estaba bastante pitado por todas partes. Lyssander se acercó, con ese aire calmo y sumiso que suele tener. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos negros eran un gran contraste. Cono vestimenta llevaba un pequeño mandil manchado de colores sobre su piel desnuda. La acarició con una triste sonrisa, mientras la hija pequeña de Percy y Audrey se echaba a llorar amargamente. No quería volver al infierno, ¿por qué no la dejaban quedarse en su pedacito de cielo?

Maldito dinero. Maldita familia. Malditos y difuntos padres. Maldito abuelo y su enfermedad. Maldita manipuladora abuela. Maldita hermana. Maldita Madriguera. Malditos primos. Malditos todo y todos.

-Te amo, Lu. –dijo el chico, para reconfortarla. Desde pequeña, cuando el chico pronunciaba esas tres simples y trilladas palabras, ella volvía a ser la chispireta y dulce niña que solía ser.

-Lo sé, pero no más que yo. Y no dejaré que nos quiten nuestro pedacito de cielo. Porque es solo nuestro.

Cuando llegará ahí no haría más que un simple acto de presencia y luego saldría antes de contaminarse. Porque el mayor temor de ir a esa reunión era volver a contaminarse con sus putrefactos primos. Más bien, a volver a ser una Weasley.

**_Rosebud Weasley, Todo Pasa_**

Siente el humo salir por su boca y no puede imaginar nada más delicioso. Aspirar ese olor a marihuana la ayudaba con esa resaca, y casi lograba hacerla olvidar el maldito pergamino que había llegado esa misma mañana, con Pig, la antigua y vieja lechuza de su familia. De todo, ella creía que a esa tontuela y ridícula ave era lo que más había extrañado desde su partida. Desde su piar hasta sus pequeñas patitas, y su animada actitud. Pero el muy maldito ave pareció ni reconocerla y se fue volando apenas la carta fue liberada de su pata.

Con esa apariencia: medias con liguilla, cabello alborotado y corsé negro, parecía exactamente lo que era. Le gustaba cómo era ahora, o al menos eso solía decirse: que la verdadera Rose había salido a flote, su sincera personalidad. Después de todo, alcoholizarse, drogarse y prostituirse no era tan malo como lo pintaba su madre. A excepción por esos horribles tacones, que estaba obligada a utilizar, le encantaba que la devorasen con la mirada.

Porque para Rose, todo pasaba, desde el asqueroso hedor que le dejaban los hombres hasta la resaca y el dolor que le provocaba su familia, siempre se iba, en un punto. Le pidió al mesero otra copa, sabiendo que luego tendría que complacerlo a él porque no tenía con qué pagar. Se tomó de una ese barato Licor, dejándola algo mareada.

En uno de los espejos se miró y no cupo dudas que la estudiosa y buena niña de Hogwarts había quedado tan muerta como sus padres. Tenía que admitirlo, porque si no era sincera consigo misma, ¿con quién?

Amaba las drogas, el alcohol, el cigarrillo y a los hombres. Y amaba la sensación que le dejaban todos juntos, cuando la hacian olvidarse de todo. Ella se presentaría, haría sentir incómodos a todos los presentes, en especial a su prima/princesa Potter, y luego esperaría su cheque de cada mes. Además de que se ahorraba la comida por, como mínimo, doce días, lo cual no le vendría mal a su bolsillo. Porque eso también pasaría, como todo lo demás.

Ella se había prometido no llorar por estupideces, no jurar por tonterías, no amar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma, y dejarse volar. A donde la llevase la vida, ahí estaría. Porque la vida significaba tan poco para ella como ese cigarrillo que acababa de usar y botar.

En el muy fondo de su corazón, esperaba que su abuela estuviese bien, volver a ser esa niña soñadora de ojos azules, llenos de esperanza. Con una sonrisa de sabelotodo y siempre con un libro en su regazo, imitando a su madre.

Pero sabía que no era posible, y si lo era, requeriría de demasiado esfuerzo para que esa lamentable mujer siquiera considerase intentarlo. Pero muy, realmente muy enterrado, en alguna parte de su conciencia, temía que reencontrarse con su sangre, sus amigos de la infancia, intentara cambiarle la vida. ¡Pero no se lo permitiría! Su vida estaba perfectamente inestable y rota tal y como estaba, y no le importaba. Prefería pasar la vida sintiendo sensaciones falsas de hombres, drogas o alcohol; a que sentirlas de verdad. Que esas atrocidades llamadas emociones o sentimientos llegasen a su corazón le preocupaba más de lo cualquiera cabía esperar.

No sabía qué fecha era, el tiempo solía pasar como en cámara rápida o lenta, casi como un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que llevaba en Amsterdam, en ese prostíbulo. Ya no sabía cuántos años llevaba con la droga y el alcohol como únicos amigos. Ya no recordaba su último cálido e inocente abrazo, o la última vez que había leído un buen libro, mientras el olor a pergamino viejo se le impregnaba en la ropa.

-¡Oye, Remolino Rojo! –dijo un hombre de aspecto feo y dueño del local, llamándola por su apodo en el bar. Estaba al otro lado de la barra, donde la vana iluminación apenas lo dejaba distinguirse. Justo detrás de él, el escenario donde una de sus compañeras lo daba todo sobre el escenario, mientras cantaba y se movía al compás de una canción. –Hay un cliente esperando y más te vale que esté feliz para cuando termines, está pensando invertir aquí muy bien. Por ahí te puedo dar una bonificación.

-Lo hare olvidarse de todo, ¿eh, Camilo?

La chica se dirigió a los privados llena de denigración y pena por sí misma. Era un fiasco.

Porque ella aún tenía genes Granger y Weasley, y el orgullo permanecía hasta el final. Y con cada acción que hacía, desde despertar hecha polvo en la mañana, tomarse tequila y huevos de desayuno, fumar una o dos cajetillas de cigarrillo por día, con una alta dosis de marihuana y otras sustancias que ni recordaba, cada una de esas y un sinfín más lograban mermar su orgullo, mermarla a ella. Así que tomó un largo trago de su bebida y se metió al cuartucho, tan pequeño que apenas entraba una cama y un mísero espacio para caminar alrededor de ella.

En la cama la esperaba un hombre viejo, feo, mugriento y con una fea cicatriz desde la frente hasta el cuello, pasando por la mejilla y la clavícula. Pero lo haría, aun cuando lastimaba tanto a su orgullo que dolía.

Pero todo pasa, ¿cierto Rosie? Quiero decir, Remolino Rojo.

* * *

**_Fred Weasley II, Nunca más_**

-Señor Weasley, le traigo estos papeles. Debe firmarlos y retornármelos para esta tarde. Tengo que enviarlos. Además aquí está el correo del día y una carta… de su abuelo. –La joven secretaria tartamudeó con lo último, para luego salir como llevada por el diablo de la oficina de su jefe.

Fred miró el sobre con su nombre frunciendo el ceño. Visitaba a sus abuelos una o dos veces al año, y los ayudaba en la dirección de Weasley's, pero hace ya tiempo que su abuela le mandaba una carta personal. Cuando iba a visitarlos hablaban de negocios, él dejaba muy claro que realmente no quería ver a Hugo ni conversar con nadie de nada, así que solo se iba.

Abrió la carta y leyó su contenido. Pura basura, y por ende pura rabia se llenó en su interior. Arrojó la lámpara, todos los papeles encima del escritorio y un nuevo prototipo carísimo, haciendo que se rompiese en mil pedazos. Con furia salió de su oficina hasta el Callejón Diagon. La gente pasaba apresurada o tranquila, entre risas, charlas y bolsas de compras.

No necesitaba el sucio dinero de sus abuelos, y ya no los ayudaría más como el brillante administrador que era. Porque Fred Weasley no pensaba hacerse esto. ¡Él era brillante! ¡Un genio que había llevado a Sortilegios Weasley a otro nivel! Mientras que sus primos vagaban por ahí, haciendo cualquier cosa menos progresar.

No pensaba ver a la asquerosa y extraña de su hermana, que lo había dejado en ridículo frente a todo el Mundo Mágico. No vería a sus primos insultándose y pataleando, unos a otros. No quería y no iba a hacerlo. Porque él ya había pasado por eso, y a pesar de que muy en el fondo sabía que los extrañaba, y añoraba esos divertidos momentos en la Madriguera atiborrándose de toda clase de comida de la abuela Molly, jugando Quidditch y haciendo travesuras junto a su padre y James, no cedería. Todos había elegido y él también, se quedaría lejos, muy lejos de todo.

-¡Fred! ¿Qué rayos sucedió ahí?

Era Alice Longbottom, la madre de su hija. No sean prejuiciosos, ni saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo. La verdad era Alice era la abogada de Weasley's y por ende mantenía mucho contacto con Fred. Una noche de trabajo, tomaron de más y al mes Alice le dio la noticia que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Ninguno de los dos quiso engañarse e intentar una relación. Fred era algo frío y sarcástico, fuerte y temperamental, mientras Alice era cálida y divertida, dulce y controlada. Ambos pensaron firmemente que no funcionaría. En todo caso, se organizaron, como personas civilizadas. Custodia compartida, fondo de estudios, celebrarían juntos navidad y cumpleaños, etc. Esa pareja parecía estar hablando de un proyecto antes que de un hijo, pero cuando la pequeña Georgiana apareció, ambos cabiaron. Ya no estaba siempre ocupado, sino que se mostraba dulce y comprensivo. Pero cuando salían de su pequeña burbuja, la máscara de frialdad y rectitud volvía.

-Georgie entró a tu oficina y salió corriendo a buscarme, diciéndome que todo estaba roto. –dijo la castaña, molesta, mientras George veía a sus padres desde la puerta de la tienda.

Fred suspiró y se volteó, mirando a su única hija de cuatro años asustada, mirándolo. Se acercó a ella con calma. –Disculpa, princesa, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-¿Q-qué pasó con t-tú oficina?

La niña tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos muy grandes, siempre curiosos. Se frotaba con una manito los ojos, como si tuviese sueño, mientras su padre la cargaba.

-Un prototipo se salió de control, no hay por qué asustarse, ¿eh?

La niña asintió, mientras su madre miraba al padre de su hija con suspicacia. –Georgie, cariño, ¿por qué no vas con Spencer y le pides unos dulces? –La niña sonrió ampliamente, se bajó de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia dentro de la tienda. – ¿Ahora sí me dirás qué pasó?

Fred la miró, con esa blusa crema holgada, pantalones marrón claro formales y tacones de punta. Debía venir directo del trabajo, para dejar a chico tenía una pequeña debilidad por la chica, que era la única que lograba calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Carta de Molly, dice que se nos quitará las acciones si no vamos a la Madriguera y al evento del Valle de Godric en honor a nuestros padres. No necesito ese dinero, y mucho menos verme con mi putrefacta sangre. Alice asintió, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Sabía lo difícil que era para él todo tema relacionado con su familia, y le dolía verlo así. Y es que entre ambos se entendían, de alguna manera lo hacían, y eran, para sus vidas cronometradas, lo más cercano a amigos que podían decir.

-¿Piensas ir?

-Antes muerto.

-¿Es por… Roxanne? –El nombre fue como una puñalada para el chico, que no respondió. El "secreto" no tan secreto de su hermana los había terminado por alejar completamente. A pesar de que pareciese retrógrada, él la odiaba por ser diferente e ir en contra de la naturaleza. La odiaba porque se lo había contado a sus padres una noche antes de su muerte y ellos se habían ido sin decir nada. Siempre pensó que si sus padres aceptaban la condición de su hija menor, él también podría haberlo hecho. Pero cuando salieron por su puerta principal en silencio, la incertidumbre no solo se plantó para Roxanne, sino también para Fred. ¿Qué hubiesen esperado de él sus padres? Nunca lo sabría.

-¿Qué si lo es?

-No creo que debas privarle a Georgie de conocer a sus tíos. Pero a final de cuentas… es tu decisión.

Fred asintió, tomándose el pelo con nerviosismo. Tenía espasmos de frustración o ira de vez en cuando, incluso de ansiedad. Le sucedía desde la trágica muerte de sus padres, la separación de su familia y todo lo que conllevó eso. Alice siempre era la primera en el hospital o donde fuere, para acudirlo.

-Sé que quieres que Georgiana conozca a sus tíos, pero no te prometo nada.

-¿Lo pensarás?

-Lo haré.

* * *

Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí me alegro demasiado :3 Si quieren tirarme Crucios, Serpensortia o lo que sea, todo es bienvenido. La verdad quería afinar algunas cosas de este capítulo, pero como el primer review llegó tan rápido y mantengo mi promesa aquí está. Prometo que los siguientes serán mucho mejores.

¿Cuál será el misterioso secreto de Roxanne? ¿Quienes serán los próximos cuatro en recibir la carta? ¿Cómo se lo tomarán?

GRACIAS!


	3. La Segunda Tanda de Cartas

Hola de nuevo!

Disculpen por no actualizar, pero fui internada en el hospital por cuatro días y lo único que me dejaron tocar fue mi celular, así que no pude hacer más que leer un poco de algunos fics. Además me faltaba la parte de Molly, en la cual me tardé más de lo esperado, fue como un bloqueo o algo así por la horrenda comida del hospital (gelatina y jugo sin azúcar). En fin, los dejo... TADÁN!

* * *

**_Albus Severus Potter, Soledad_**

Se escuchaba el silencio.

En la mansión de los Potter del Valle de Godric siempre se escuchaba el silencio. Como en una película de terror muggle, los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas blancas, todo tan limpio y pulcro que daba un aspecto tétrico, los jardines estaban llenos de lilas, como Ginerva Potter amaba, y no habitaba más que la tristeza en esa casa.

Ese día Albus caminaba meditabundo por su casa desde nacimiento. Nada había cambiado, él se había asegurado de eso. Los muebles seguían en el mismo lugar, la Saeta de Fuego empotrada en la chimenea del estudio de su padre, la preciosa cocina de su madre, su escritorio en la terraza para escribir, las escobas en el cobertizo, con una caja al lado derecho con pelotas para Quidditch. Todo estaba tal y como sus padres lo habían dejado, antes de morir. El chico lo había cuidado, se había asegurado que nada se malograra ni se cambiara.

Pero todo había sido tapado por un sinfín de sábanas blancas. En especial las memorias. Y por memorias me refiero a todo lo que a Albus Severus Potter le recordaba en lo más mínimo a su juventud. Desde fotografías, hasta escobas de juguete, incluyendo camisas manchadas de salsa por una buena broma y huecos en el sofá por una travesura, suvenires de viajes y peluches. Todo, guardado para que nadie lo tocase, para que nadie lo mirase, para que nadie recordase.

-¡A que no me atrapas, Mel! –grito un niño que corría por ahí, seguido de cerca de una niña poco menor que él, que reía a carcajadas. Justo entonces el niño tropezó y aplastó el arbusto de lilas. Soltó un grito antes de caer y empezar a sangrar de la pierna. El corte parecía ser realmente muy feo.

Para su mala suerte, Albus lo había visto todo, y se enfureció. No solo porque había arruinado el arbusto y él tendría que repararlo con algunas pociones, sino que al segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter le había pasado lo mismo, hace demasiados años atrás. El recordar solo lo puso más triste y furioso, así que salió de su casa mirando a los niños con odio.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, niño de porquería! ¡Fuera! ¡Lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Ambos niños miraron aterrorizados como el hombre de ojos verdes apagados y cabello revuelto agitaba un largo palo. El niño se levantó con dificultad, para luego salir corriendo junto a la pequeña.

El de cabello azabache inspeccionó los daños. No sería nada que una poción de vitalidad no solucionara. Así que volvió dentro para prepararla. Entró a la casa, donde una elfina limpiaba las gigantescas escaleras con esmero.

-Buenas tardes, señorito Potter.

La elfina había trabajado con su familia desde que la difunta tía Hermione había empezado una reubicación para los elfos en mala calidad de vida o maltratados. Estaba algo subida de peso, y seguía ahí, fiel y dulce como ninguna, ayudando a Albus lo más que podía. Ella cocinaba, aseaba la casa, lavaba la ropa, le traía el periódico y cuidaba del jardín. Pero lo más importante, sabía respetar el silencio de Albus, y aún más su memoria. Era por eso que la relación entre ella y su amo seguía viento en popa.

-Voy a preparar una poción de vitalidad, unos niños arruinaron el jardín. –dijo, con voz seca. –Por favor, tráeme algo de café.

El chico, justo antes de volver a su habitación, fue interceptado por una lechuza que entró de sopetón a la puerta del jardín, que había dejado abierta. Era Pig, la antigua lechuza del tío Ron, y Albus simplemente no pudo adivinar qué hacía ahí, para él. El chico sacó la carta sin mucho interés, y estuvo realmente tentado a quemarla, pero se contuvo.

Se le hizo extraño, hace ya bastante tiempo que no recibía una carta. La última vez debió haber sido cuando James le escribió, intentando convencerlo de que fuera a la boda de su hermana, a lo cual respondió quemando la carta. La desdobló con parsimonia y leyó el contenido. Nada que realmente no esperase, sabía que los abuelos tomarían esa determinación pronto.

Él sabía que tenía que ir. Para seguir manteniendo esa gigantesca mansión se necesitaba más que una elfina eficiente, y aunque la herencia de sus padres era extensa, la manutención de la mansión era cara y ese cheque le garantizaba que la mansión estaría bien por el resto de su vida, y más.

Subió las gradas, listo para hacer su maleta e ir. Esa sería la primera vez, en veinticuatro meses que conviviría con alguien más que Tamy y él mismo. Y Merlín sabía, eso sería una masacre. Pero Albus estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

**_Roxanne Weasley, Diferente Nunca es la Mejor Salida_**

Roxanne Weasley odiaba sus tacones, a su jefe y a su familia, pero sobrevivía.

El señor Tante, su jefe desde hace años, se había pasado toda la reunión haciéndola sentir incómoda mirándola de arriba para abajo. La morena ya se había resignado a ello, si lo despreciaba perdería el empleo, y aunque no era típico de una Weasley voltear la cabeza cuando un hombre la miraba así, había aprendido que el orgullo no te da ni un centavo, y mucho menos a sobrevivir ni un poco en un mundo tan hostil y manipulado al cien por ciento por el dinero.

Llegó a su pequeño apartamento y se quitó los tacones. La decoración del apartamento era, principalmente, fotos. Y en absolutamente todas estaba la morena y una chica de pelo corto rubio, otra chica castaña con mechitas verdes, en una con una mujer robusta y de lentes, entre muchas. En algunas se besaban en las montañas de Perú, en otras se abrazaban en las pirámides de Egipto, y en una estaban en ese apartamento, la rubia cargando a Roxanne, que parecía realmente feliz.

Porque a Roxanne Angelina Weasley le gustaban las mujeres, ¿y qué? A ella también le había costado bastante aceptarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, por fin se sintió ella misma. Los problemas comenzaron después, cuando se enamoró por primera vez. Una chica mayor, divertida y misteriosa. Roxie cayó a sus pies en días.

Su nombre y su maléfica sonrisa aún la alcanzaban en sus pesadillas. Sus engaños aún la hacían tomarse Licor de Dragón hasta caer inconsciente. Y todo lo que le había originado después, causaba estragos en su vida cada día. Porque sí, su primer y único amor había sido una de los asesinos de sus padres.

Cuando recordaba los buenos momentos, no creía que fuese la misma persona. Podía llegar a culpar desde a la bipolaridad o hasta un caso extraño de gemelas perdidas, no importaba, pero ella aún no terminaba de entender como la persona más divertida, fuerte, dulce y encantadora de su vida era una cruel y despiadada asesina. Una personalidad así no se fingía, ¿o sí? Tal vez de ahí venía el dicho _Nada demasiado bueno es más que una ilusión._

Miró la cesta de papeles en el basurero y soltó unas buenas carcajadas. Después de su primera rotura decidió ser toda una mujeriega, en el más absoluto sentido de la palabra. Salía con una chica diferente cada noche, incluso a veces más de una, y no se cansaba. Supuso que su familia la odiaría y repudiaría aún más por ello, si es que lo llegaran a saber. Por supuesto, el ser una Weasley homosexual le había asegurado ser despreciada considerablemente, pero el que se enamorara de la asesina de sus padres solo exacerbo las cosas, tal vez demasiado.

Para su sorpresa encontró su cocina completamente destrozada. La pobre estancia estaba hecha un lío, con sartenes por el piso, el basurero revuelto, migas y bolsas por todo el piso y una lechuza enterrada en su canasta de pan. Reconoció al ave, era Pig. Esa lechuza le caía bien a cualquiera, eso era seguro, porque Roxanne ni se molestó con la emocionada lechuza que le movió una pata divertida.

-Hola, linda, hace años que no te veía.

La lechuza soltó un gorgojo feliz y luego de frotar su cabeza contra su mano salió volando por la ventana. Roxanne abrió la carta. Hace años que no veía a nadie con la que compartiese sangre, mucho menos recibiendo una carta de ellos.

Leyó el pergamino, la textura del papel viejo era suave al tacto. Aunque con el paso de los años en Malfoy Corp. Le había agarrado algo de resentimiento por tantas cortadas y raspadas, además de las desveladas. Suspiró, si Lily supiera que ella trabajaba en la empresa de su esposo… probablemente la mandaría de patitas en la calle. Como no, si la pelirroja era señorita Perfecta. Casada con el hombre perfecto, en la casa perfecta, con la vida perfecta, con la silueta perfecta, con el rostro de muñequita perfecta… ¡Maldita!

¡No iba a verla, ni mucho menos a su estúpido y homofóbico hermano! ¡Jamás! Antes muerta que volver a ser despreciada con la mirada por su familia. Se volteó molesta y arrojó el papel. Tenía un trabajo que la ayudaba, pero sabía que sin el cheque no podría pagarse más que el departamento. Tendría que ir con la cabeza muy en alto, evitar la mirada de su hermano y Lily (su ex mejor amiga) y sonreír con suficiencia. Tal vez invitara a alguna de sus indecorosas "amigas", solo para escandalizarlos un poco.

Ahora… ¿lo lograría? Probablemente no fueran muchos, solo los que necesitaban ese cheque para sobrevivir. Lily, por supuesto, no iría. James, a juzgar por los tabloides, no tenía la más mínima falta. Louis, al que lo había visto en una revista hace poco, dudaría que quisiese enfrentarse a la familia. Y Fred… no, él no iría, y si así lo hiciese, ella se escabulliría antes de encontrárselo cara a cara.

-¡Roxanne, abre la puerta, me debes el alquiler del último mes! –gritó el casero, aporreando su puerta.

¡Mierda! No le cabía ninguna duda, iría a la reunión en la Madriguera, quisiese o no. Ahora ya no le quedaban más que una opción, como siempre la mala suerte siempre le jugaba sucio.

**_James Sirius Potter, Vive por Vivir_**

La luz penetrante del día entró por su ventana. Él debió haberse olvidado de cerrarla después de la alocada fiesta de anoche. Entonces, como usualmente todas las mañanas, se percató de que una mujer dormía a su lado. No la recordaba, solo sabía que habían tenido una muy buena noche juntos. La chica se removió y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, guapo. –se paró de golpe, como si la resaca no fuese tan fuerte para ella como lo estaba siendo para él. –Debo irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo, ¿me llamas luego?

-Por supuesto, hermosa. –El chico recibió el número de teléfono y lo besó con un guiño. La chica salió del apartamento apenas terminó de vestirse. James abrió su tacho de basura y arrojó el número ahí, junto a otras docenas de ellos.

Se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a cerrar la cortina, pero antes de que pudiese decir Quidditch, una lechuza entró volando a través de ella. Probablemente sería del trabajo, así que sacó la carta y mandó a la lechuza por la ventana. Lo raro fue que la carta no contenía el sello de FLY, su compañía de Artículos de Quidditch que había formado con la herencia de su padre. Tal vez fuera de alguno de sus amigos, pero el papel era muy simple y dudaba que sus millonarios amigos usaran un pergamino tan sencillo. Ah, claro, tal vez alguna de las chicas con las que había estado y no había respondido ni llamadas ni cartas, seguramente sería eso.

Estaba a punto de tirarla a la basura cuando se percató, por lo delgado del papel, dos palabras de la primera línea: _mis nietos._ James soltó una carcajada, seguramente la chica que había mandado esa carta estaría realmente loca para especular sobre nietos con él, así que decidió leerla. No le haría mal reírse un rato.

Pero cuando reconoció la letra y leyó la carta al menos unas siete veces, soltó su primera lágrima en años. Cada palabra fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Se sintió, de nuevo, perseguido, cazado, por su turbio pasado. Ese horrible pasado que intentada olvidar con cada trago, con cada mujer hermosa.

Él había hecho las cosas medianamente bien, estaba seguro. Había intentado mantener contacto con sus hermano, que no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado entre él y…_ ella._ Albus no quiso, pero James no insistió. Lily, en cambio, la frágil y dulce nena no dejó escapar a su hermano mayor. Y aunque nunca aceptaría a Malfoy como cuñado, sabía que él se haría cargo de Lils.

Él no necesitaba el maldito cheque, tenía suficiente dinero como para bañarse en él cada día por diez años. Pero, a pesar de que admitirlo le costaba demasiado, amaba a sus abuelos, y… a su familia. No a todos, por supuesto. Habría cosas que ni el corazón más grande del mundo lograría perdonar. Pero era difícil olvidar los buenos momentos en los jardines de la Madriguera, o posando para una foto con los jerséis Weasley.

Porque familia, como decía su padre, era familia, la cosa más valiosa que podrías tener. Él sabía que su padre no había conocido el verdadero significado de esa palabra hasta después de entrar a Hogwarts, y que había tenido una infancia bastante difícil. Pero a estas alturas, no sabía cuál vida era la más difícil, si la de su padre o la suya. Pero ya no importaba, él estaba muerto, y James… muerto en vida. Así que, ¿de qué servía comparar?

Él, que siempre había intentado llenar los zapatos de su padre, no había llegado ni a la mitad. Aunque no es que le hubiese puesto mucho empeño después de lo que sucedió con…_ ella._ Estaba seguro que _aquello _seguiría persiguiéndolo por el resto de su vida. Si no hubiese cometido tremenda estupidez, tal vez su vida no estuviera tan miserablemente condenada como lo era ahora.

Entonces, una vez más, recordaría las enseñanzas de su padre e iría para ver a sus abuelos, reconciliarse con su hermano, y salir con la cabeza en alto. Como el hijo de Harry Potter que era. A menos que, por supuesto, _ella_ asistiera a la reunión. Aunque no fuera digno de un Gryffindor, a penas ella pusiera un pie dentro del lugar, él se iría. No había escuchado de ella en ya suficiente tiempo para desconocer todo sobre ella. Tal vez le fuera de maravilla y no necesitara el cheque, o tal vez estuviera sin un centavo y con esa niña por algún lado.

Entonces, ¿iría? Sí, lo haría. Se enfrentaría a sus demonios, o al menos, a una gran parte de ellos. Porque ese que martillaba su cabeza cada noche y esa maldita cara que lo torturaba siempre, cada vez que una chica hermosa se acostaba en su cama, era demasiado para él. Y James Sirius Potter no era masoquista.

El chico se vistió con un traje elegante azul marino, sin corbata, y luego salió de su apartamento. Tomó un rápido desayuno en la cafetería al frente de su pent-house, un café demasiado cargado junto a un bollo y partió en su deportivo negro.

Porque él vivía por vivir, disfrutaba por disfrutar, y amaba… oh, cierto, James no amaba.

**_Molly Weasley, Nada que Perder_**

_¡Solo firma los malditos papeles, Molly!_ –se dijo a sí misma, intentando calmarse.

Ella, la orgullosa, exitosa, altanera, aplicada, profesional, hija mayor de Percy y Audrey Weasley… Estaba jodida.

Desde que había nacido ella había sido perfecta para cualquiera. Desde siempre había sido obediente, aplicada, constante, responsable, tal vez algo pomposa, pero ideal para sus padres. Luego de su muerte intentó mantener esa imagen, pero la frialdad se apoderó de ella un poco más allá de lo que había pensado.

Esos papeles, que había hecho ella misma, la habían perseguido desde que encontró a su esposo con una castaña, que curiosamente le recordaba a su hermana, en su propio dormitorio. La escena se había quedado impregnada en su mente con tanta claridad que por primera vez Molly odiaba su brillante memoria.

_El último caso que había tratado le había salido desastroso y solo quería recostarse en su cama y dormir una buena siesta. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa vio la camisa de Lorcan, su esposo, tirada en el sofá. Frunció el ceño, una de las cosas que le había gustado de él desde el principio fue que era casi tan meticuloso como ella._

_La recogió y subió las escaleras, encontró ropa tirada de Lorcan… y de una mujer. Cuando escuchó sonidos de su habitación no lo quedó duda y entró azotando la puerta. Tal y como esperaba, su marido estaba abrazado con una castaña. _

Luego de eso, su memoria se volvía un poco borrosa. Recordaba como la chica había intentado escapar, como ella le había arrojado el jarrón favorito de Lorcan a la cabeza. Por suerte la resbalosa tenía reflejos rápidos, porque si no probablemente Molly estaría entre rejas. Todo terminó en Lorcan yéndose de la casa sin decir una palabra, ella deprimiéndose y siendo botada del trabajo, y ambos, en una mesa del notario, a punto de firmar los malditos papeles del divorcio.

-Molly…

Volvió su atención al lugar. Lorcan estaba sentado con la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana, con su abogada al lado. Mientras ella trataba de no llorar, manteniendo el orgullo que tanto la caracterizaba. El notario le acercó un lapicero negro, que estuvo tentada de mandar al diablo. Ella bien sabía que no había amado a Lorcan, pero él siempre le dio lo que ella necesitaba: seguridad y confort.

_Pero ya no más._ –pensó la pelirroja, armándose de valor de una buena vez y plasmando su firma en aquel papel.

-Bien, entonces señor Scamander, señorita Weasley, pueden retirarse.

La pelirroja mantuvo su compostura y con la más grande indiferencia que podía fingir salió del lugar con elegancia y un poco de torpeza mal disimulada. Llegó hasta un parque y en cuestión de minutos era un mar de lágrimas. No quería pensar, estar sola le vendría bien, aunque estar con alguien mejor. Si es que tuviera a alguien…

Nunca. Aunque ella aún sostuviera que el orgullo era su escudo frente a todo lo demás, era su mayor enemigo. Ni el amor de hermanos había logrado combatir su orgullo. Era enfermizo, todos decían, pero a ella no le importaba. Aunque ahora, que se había quedado sin nada de nada empezaba a cuestionarse…

Y como caída del cielo llegó una lechuza que le dejó la carta y se fue volando. La chica se quedó jugando con la carta entre sus dedos, sin pensar en nada en particular. Seguramente la carta era de su abogado para recordarle los demás trámites o acuerdos del divorcio y bla, bla, bla. En serio quería quemarla y arrojarla dramáticamente a algún río, pero esas ensoñaciones tendrían que reemplazarse por la fría realidad, como siempre.

Abrió la carta y se sorprendió a lo que leyó. Su abuela Molly, reunión familiar, Arthur muriéndose… Genial. Alguna vez había visto en un pequeño artículo que su abuelo no se había presentado a varias reuniones y la idea de que estuviese enfermo había circulado su cabeza de vez en cuando, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

La muy maldita le dejó una bomba, que podía tomar o tirar. Claro que ahora no tenía nada que perder. Podía ir a esa reunión en la Madriguera, conservar su cheque mensual y de paso amistarse al menos con alguien. Sí, esa sería una buena idea. Después de todo Molly ya no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Si no está tan buena culpen al hospital, que me quitó algo de inspiración, y sí está genial tengo todos los créditos :D

Les confieso que la parte de Roxanne me resultó un poco difícil, nunca he leído y mucho menos hecho a un personaje así, pero me pareció que ella tenía que ser así, y la puse. Espero que no me haya salido demasiado mal :/

Digan lo que sea, cuando sea, como sea y en los review :3 A los tres reviews actualizo. Un gran beso para todos los lectores, gracias y buenas noches :3


	4. La Última Tanda de Cartas

**_Victoire Weasley, Insensata, Estúpida y Absurda Muerte_**

El chisporrotear del aceite entre la sartén y el panqueque de canela, le hacían recordar los buenos momentos en la Madriguera, recuerdo que desechó de su mente lo más rápido que pudo.

-Buenos días, cariño. –La rubia sintió unas manos acariciando su ya crecido vientre y sonrió de inmediato. Teddy la abrazó por la espalda y besó su hombro. –Huele delicioso.

-Decidí preparar tu desayuno favorito. –dijo la rubia, volteándose y plantándole un suave beso en los labios. –Hoy es el gran día, ¿no es así?

El chico sonrió ampliamente y se separó de su esposa, sacando los individuales y los cubiertos. –Sí, es hoy. El señor Reynolds me dijo que el puesto era mío, pero que esperase al anuncio oficial.

-He pensado que podría recoger antes a Harry del colegio. Y tal vez ir a un restaurante lindo para celebrar tu ascenso. –dijo Victoire, mientras sacaba los últimos panqueques y ambos salían de la cocina.

-Es una grandiosa idea, amor.

Sus dos hijos, Harry y Gabrielle, estaban ya sentados en la mesa. La pequeña era una muñequita preciosa, con el cabello de su madre muy ondulado y los ojos tornasol. El niño, en cambio, tenía la mezcla precisa entre su padre y su madre. Tenía el cabello de muchos colores y los rasgos duros y elegantes de su madre.

-¡Panqueques! –dijo la pequeñita de tres años, aplaudiendo con sus manitas. El niño la miró y rodó los ojos.

-Mamá, no dejes nunca más que papá nos aliste para el colegio. –dijo el niño, señalándose a sí mismo con la camisa muggle mal puesta y las zapatillas sin amarrar. Mientras, su pequeña hermana tenía el pelo revuelto y el vestido al revés.

-¡Ted! –lo riñó Victoire, mientras empezaba a arreglar a su hijo.

-Perdona, pero ya sabes que tengo un trauma con los pasadores y esa camisa muggle… ¡es un maldito misterio!

-No uses la palabra con M. –dijo Victoire, terminando de arreglar a su hijo mayor y cargando a su hija para cambiarla. –Sírvele el desayuno a Harry y vete, que llegarás tarde.

Teddy la besó en la coronilla y se despidió. Victoire tenía poco tiempo para llevar a Harry al colegio por medio de Aparición e ir a comprar algunas cosas a al supermercado. Además hoy era su último día de entrega para su columna anual sobre medimagia en la Gazeta, un periódico importante local.

Justo cuando Harry terminaba su desayuno una lechuza entró. Le resultaba vagamente conocida, pero no perdió el tiempo y abrió la carta para darle una ojeada rápida. Lo que terminó por ser ella, sentada en la cocina hecha un mar de lágrimas y cargando a Gabrielle que imitaba a su madre sin saber muy bien por qué.

Aunque ella trabajaba medio tiempo en la Gazeta y Teddy tenía un gran trabajo como sanador, darle todo lo que querían a Harry y Gabrielle y el próximo hijo que vendría no era fácil. Sin el cheque se quedaban sin una fuerte cantidad de ingresos, lo cual no les hacía mucha gracia a sus bolsillos.

Victoire pensó que el dinero hacía y deshacía. Fue el que la obligó a quedarse en casa de sus padres y no escaparse con Ted. Era el que la separaba de su esposo e hijos a diario y el que destruiría su dignidad en algunas semanas.

Pero también había sido el que la había obligado a quedarse en casa de sus padres a fugarse con Teddy. Un mísero y fugaz tiempo que apenas recordaba antes de su muerte, pero ahora ella mataría por tres segundos con sus padres.

Lo que vino después ella ya no quería rememorarlo. Que sus hermanos le echaran la culpa, aunque sabía que era inmaduro y sin sentido, le dolía en el alma. ¡Todos se peleaban con sus padres! Que el destino hubiese elegido la noche de su muerte para hacerlo era algo que nunca perdonaría, pero lo había superado, o al menos eso creía ella.

Ella sabía que incluso en contra de su voluntad, no permitiría negarles a sus hijos un futuro mejor por su estúpido orgullo. Si apenas podía rememorar su infancia y adolescencia, ¿por qué no podría olvidar tan solo algunos miserables momentos con sus parientes sanguíneos?

Y aunque sabía perfectamente por qué no podría, lo intentaría. Y es que su orgullo hace años que no había vuelto a ser lo que era antes. Toda ella nunca volvió a ser lo que era antes. Una chica fuerte, con carácter y orgullosa a mucha honra de su apellido y ella misma. Y aunque se amaba casi tanto como a su marido e hijos, no podía verse de la misma forma.

Y aunque lo negara, tal vez, muy en el fondo, ella aún creía que era su culpa la muerte de sus padres. Insensato, estúpido y absurdo, tal vez incluso tan solo una excusa para explica la muerte de sus padres que a pesar de los años aún no entendía completamente. Pero era así, y Victoire no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

**_Dominique Weasley, Demasiado Tarde_**

Su departamento se alejaba de ser sofisticado y caro todo lo imaginablemente posible. El metal de las ventanas se encontraba oxidado, algunos clavos y maderas se encontraban salidos, los muebles estaban viejos y el lugar apenas tenía suficiente espacio para dos personas. En ese momento dos ventanas habían perdido su seguro y no podían abrirse. Habían intentado arreglarlas con magia, pero Dominique no era una experta en esa clase de hechizos. El lugar sería un horno herméticamente cerrado hasta mañana, cuando viniera Walter, el que hacía las reparaciones del edificio. Pero la joven madre hacía lo mejor que podía.

El lugar estaba impecable, cada cosa arreglada, no había nada peligroso y en lo poco que tenían había armonía y dulzura. La rubia tenía el lugar tan minuciosamente organizado que no veías una sola cosa fuera de lugar. Y aunque eran tan solo tres ambientes (la cocina, el baño, y el cuarto), ella lo manejaba muy bien.

La rubia trabajaba en una pequeña oficina donde le pagaban el sueldo mínimo, y sumado al cheque que recibía cada mes, no le faltaba nada indispensable a ella ni a su pequeña Annie.

No muy lejos de ella en la cama, una niña de cabello ondulado tan negro que entre luz y luz parecía ser azul, ojos color jade, y nariz respingona escribía en un cuaderno de forro verde. Apenas cumplía los siete y era la nena más dulce de la historia. ¡Pero qué mal truco el destino le había juzgado, porque ella no podía ser más que el fiel y vivo retrato de su padre!

¡Ese infeliz, traidor, asesino! Aquel hombre le había quitado tanto como le había dado. Porque ese miserable había matado a gran parte de su familia, a los restantes los había hecho odiarla y para empeorar las cosas había dejado que Dominique lo amara tanto que cuando él la dejó para siempre, ella cayera en un hoyo que sabía, no tenía fin.

Alguien aporreó la puerta y de inmediato Annie se escondió debajo de la cama. Aunque el barrio era tranquilo, quiero decir sin violadores, rateros o ex convictos, era uno bastante sencillo en el que se daban el lujo de vivir por su seguridad. Aun así, el edificio dentro de su presupuesto tenía varios defectos desde la infraestructura hasta el casero.

El señor Collins era un hombre robusto, de barba sucia y ojos pequeños. Era intimidante y grosero, infeliz y cruel. Al menos era honrado, lo que no te hacía sospechar. Todos los meses aporreaba la puerta de los vecinos para pedirles la renta, y aunque Dominique no le tenía miedo, temía por Anne.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó la rubia, abriendo la puerta no más de diez centímetros con el seguro muggle.

-Hueca idiota, la renta, qué va ser. –dijo grosero. Dominique sacó cuidadosamente el dinero en un sobre amarillento. El hombre se lo arrancó de las manos y contó lo que había. Justo entonces su mirada volteó hacia el piso del departamento y luego la levantó con furia. – ¡Los animales están prohibidos en el maldito edificio! ¡No puedes tener uno aquí!

Cuando el tipo se puso violento, Dominique de inmediato le hizo un _Confundus _que hizo que se diera vuelta y se fuera por donde vino. La mujer sacó el seguro esperando encontrar un pobre perro que se había colado en el edificio. Para su sorpresa encontró a una ofuscada lechuza que apenas la vio le picoteó la mano y entró. La segunda hija de Bill y Fleur miró a la antigua lechuza de su tío Ron pararse altaneramente en la mesa entre gorgojos y extendiendo la pata. Parecía haber esperado una eternidad, así que la rubia le sirvió algo de agua y recogió la carta.

¡Mejor se hubiese tirado un baldazo de agua fría en la cabeza! Apenas empezó a leer las primeras líneas dejó la carta a un lado. Le temblaba el labio inferior y las lágrimas parecían derramarse de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué es eso? –Su hija la miró con una ceja alzada, señalando la lechuza. Su madre por fin cayó en la cuenta que la luz de sus ojos iba a verla llorar por primera vez, y se reprimió.

-Un ave, cariño. Trajo una carta. Creo que nos la enviaron por error, debe ser para otro departamento. –La niña no se lo creyó ni por un segundo. – ¿Quién diría que hay otros magos en este edificio?

-¿No decías que las lechuzas no se equivocan jamás? –preguntó la niña. Dominique sonrió. –Vale, me agarraste. Es de una vieja amiga maga, que me ha escrito. Así que ahora mamá necesito tiempo a solas, ¿está bien?

La niña asintió, tan madura para su edad, y se fue al cuarto. La mujer se sentó en un banquito y terminó de leer la carta de un sentón. Parecía incluso más difícil que leer las deudas que le venían cada fin de mes. ¿Es que la tortura no acababa nunca?

Sabía que no tenía elección. ¿Cómo mierda la tendría si apenas y sobrevivía con el dinero que le mandaban? ¿Cómo su abuela podía ser tan cruel como para hacer aquello? ¡Todos en la maldita familia sabían que ella se había acostado con uno de los asesinos de sus padres, por ser la más rebelde y por creerse más que cualquiera. Ahora entendía que equivocada estaba, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

**_Louis Weasley, Paz_**

Uno, dos, tres… varita, capa, zapatos… vida, muerte, sueño…

Sus pensamientos eran tan incoherentes que apenas podía entenderse a sí mismo.

Consecuencias, supuso, de las drogas, o tal vez el alcohol, o tal vez el cigarro, o incluso no haber dormido por varios días.

¿Pero qué importaba? Ya nada importaba.

¿Dinero? No, tenía suficiente.

¿Amigos? Ya no recordaba cómo hacer alguno.

¿Amor? No tenía sentido.

¿Familia? Los repudiaba aún más que ellos a él.

¿Fama? Demasiada poseía ahora él.

¿Fans? Con algunos guardaespaldas los mantendría lejos.

¿Se necesitaba algo más para vivir? Lo dudaba.

_Toc, toc._ – ¿Tocaban a su puerta? ¿O solo era parte de su imaginación? ¿Por qué se hacía tantas preguntas?

_TOC, TOC._ –Era real, estaba casi seguro.

El hombre se paró tambaleante y abrió la puerta de golpe. Ahí, una mujer afro-americana lo miraba negando con la cabeza.

-¡Louis! –La mujer entró de golpe y empezó a recoger las cajetillas de cigarrillos normales, los restos de marihuana y las botellas vacías de alcohol. Cuando terminó, lo miró severamente. –Si sigues haciendo esto, prometo que llamaré a la policía.

-Adelante. –dijo el rubio, con tranquilidad. Su mente pensaba algo entrecortado, pero el efecto comenzaba a pasarle. –Que me metan a rehabilitación otra vez.

La mujer lo miró como si a un hijo se tratase y le acarició el cabello suavemente. –Tranquilo. –dijo la squib. –Todo saldrá bien.

El hombre enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y suspiró ruidosamente. La mujer de tez oscura decidió abrir las ventanas para que algo de luz entrara al cuarto. Poco a poco, y dentro de algunas horas, el rubio se recuperó y recobró la conciencia completamente.

-Gracias, María, no sé qué haría sin ti. –dijo el rubio, sonriendo amablemente a la mujer. A pesar de estar tan mal por dentro aún podía ser capaz de dar una sonrisa a una persona que era casi como su madre.

-Ya, niño, no fue nada. Ahora cálmese y tómese este matecito que le he preparado. –dijo la mujer, sonriente. Él asintió mientras le daba un gran sorbo a la taza. Estaba cargado y le ardió la garganta, pero sabía que lo ayudaría con la resaca. – Mientras que estuvo dormido llegó una lechuza para usted. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin ver una, niño! ¡Debe de haber sido desde que mis viejos me botaron de la casa!

La mujer le entregó una carta entre carcajadas. El rubio la abrió cuidadosamente, arrimando algunos mechones de sus ojos. Y apenas leyó las primeras líneas empezó a vomitar. Para cuando terminó la carta se sentía peor que cuando solía despertar rodeado de botellas de alcohol y marihuana. No había sido bienvenido en la Madriguera desde que su abuela se arrodilló ante él llorando que no se fuera, y él había salido casi completamente ebrio y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

_-Seré más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes soñó jamás. No me quedaré en esta casucha esperando a saber la verdad. –gritó el rubio, rompiendo un jarrón que recordaba en alguna navidad, su tío Percy le había regalado a su madre. _

_-¡Louis por favor, no! Estás enfermo, entiéndelo, necesitas tratamiento. Tomar tanto alcohol no es normal. –dijo su abuela, hecha un mar de lágrimas y con las manos temblándole. Hablaba bajito, casi inaudible, para que el abuelo Arthur no la escuchase._

_El apuesto joven la miró con altanería mientras agarraba una maleta azul marino y se ponía un abrigo con botones militares. La anciana mujer prácticamente se le tiró a los brazos, entre sollozos y suplicas. Los pocos nietos que aún quedaban en casa miraban la escena bastante perturbados. La mayoría de chicos solo querían huir de aquel lugar, tan atestado de recuerdos. Apenas cumplían los diecisiete años o salía una oportunidad no miraban dos veces antes de irse sin mirar atrás._

_Los únicos que quedaban eran los que legalmente no podían estar por su cuenta. Louis se había tardado un poco en dejar esa cámara de tortura. Pero todos sus ingresos se iban en alcohol, incluso drogas de vez en cuando, así que dudaba poder seguir dándose esa cantidad de insumos sin todo su ingreso de las acciones. En cuanto le ofrecieron trabajo como modelo muggle, él no dudó y dejó a su abuela arrodillada en el umbral abrazada por Hugo y a los pocos que quedaban ahí más que perturbados. _

Nunca se lo había perdonado. Pero ahí estaba, en tinta oscura y con la letra de su abuela, el boleto que necesitaba para declararse paz a sí mismo y a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Perdonen por no actualizar hace tanto, pero estuve internada en el hospital y las enfermeras no me dejaron tener mi laptop -_- Admito que puede que me haya desconectado un poco de la historia y que tal vez haya perdido un poco el hilo de esta, pero prometo que estaré de vuelta en el juego en cuestión de días.

No recibí la cantidad re reviews que me hubiese gustado pero de cualquier forma estuvo asombrosa. MIL GRACIAS A UranosDian, como siempre mi fiel lectora :3 Te adoro y gracias por darme fuerza para escribir. Justo cuando estaba por poner este capítulo me di cuenta de que había 7 y no 4 reviews, así que doy miles de gracias a mis nuevos lectores: .75033, Guest y Belluski... BIENVENIDOS!

Ya sé que la historia es inusual, y tiene a los personajes con personalidades diferentes y alteradas. No en muchos fics ves muertos a _todos_ los de la segunda generación, y el choque es fuerte para cualquiera. En el próximo capítulo Hugo y algunos recién llegados.

La trama se pondrá aún más dificultosa y turbia, y se descubrirán misterios enterrados por todos ellos. Recuerden: No todo es lo que parece. La vida da vueltas y lo que comenzó con una reunión familiar forzada se convertirá en la pesadilla más tenebrosa de todas.

ESPERARÉ los cuatro primeros artículos en actualizar. como siempre, ya saben. Y para mis nuevos lectores les explico, para cada nuevo capítulo, espero al número del capítulo para recibir ese mismo número de reviews y luego actualizo.

Espero que les guste. Juro que fue mera coincidencia que los tres hijos de Bill y Fleur terminaran juntos, en serio los adoro muchísimo.

En fin, un beso muy grande.

TEfi


	5. Una Muerte Inesperada

Capítulo 4

Rose

El viejo bus se estacionó chocando contra una vereda y causando que los pasajeros dormidos se chocaran contra el asiento de adelante. La primera en bajar fue una pelirroja completamente en desacorde al lugar. La gente la miró de mala manera, pero ella solo contoneó las caderas aún más.

Estaba sobreviviendo con whisky del barato que una amiga del bar le había regalado y con varias cajetillas de cigarrillos desde el comienzo del viaje. . ¡Y qué horrible era! Extrañaba el olor a marihuana especialmente, la sensación de irse. No estaba de humor para esa gente tradicionalista y estúpida.

Con el cabello alborotado y una blusa descaradamente escotada. El hombre que abrió la maletera del bus la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con una horrorosa mueca desdentada. La pelirroja lo pasó por alto y cogió su maleta de un tirón. Conocía a ese hombre, pero era natural que él no la reconociese. Ella lo había conocido de niña cuando aún era un cuarentón de panza graciosa y que solía gruñirles a los niños cuando pisaban su jardín. Era un pervertido total entonces y al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado.

La chica se dirigió con seguridad hasta una desvencijada tienda no muy lejos de ahí. Rose miró por la calle y no parecía haber mucha gente como solían ser en los domingos. Probablemente algún gran evento estaría celebrándose en la parroquia para que tan poca gente estuviese por ahí.

No dudó y entró a la tienda. Estaba exactamente igual que la primera vez, con varias letras caídas del cartel y la campanita en la puerta. Una chica que tecleaba en su celular de manera vertiginosa estaba en el mostrador.

-¿Qué quiere?

La chica ni la miró, pero Rose no se inmutó por ello. –Quiero rentar una bicicleta.

-Aja, ¿por cuánto?

-Esto… una semana.

-Serán cinco euros y tiene que dejar algo de valor o algún documento.

La chica dejó el dinero en la mesa con fastidio y un papel falso que le habían creado en el prostíbulo para que las cosas pareciesen en orden. La chica lo recogió y sacó una vieja bicicleta del mostrador. Luego volvió a su celular. La pelirroja maldijo la vez que rompió su varita en una borrachera, podría haber hechizado muy bien a esa infeliz.

Sacó la bicicleta y empezó a montarla hasta llegar a la casa de sus abuelos. Esa sola idea sonaba muy rara, parecía que una chica normal iba de visita a una casa dulce y tranquila con viejitos que preparaban galletas. ¡Y qué lejos estaba de eso!

Ella, una prostituta arruinada, yendo a casa de un viejo moribundo y una imbécil anciana manipuladora. ¡Ja! Si su madre la escuchara se revolvería en su tumba. Y eso, perturbadoramente, hizo sonreír a la pelirroja.

_Ya se te empieza a zafar un tornillo, Remolino Rojo._ –pensó la chica, con una sonrisa extraña. La belleza dulce y natural que alguna vez le había pertenecido, había desaparecido por completo, dejando una mujer cínica y de rasgos estropeados y afilados.

Llegó a la colina y se bajó de la bicicleta. Poco a poco llegó hasta la cima y supo que vería la Madriguera pronto. Su memoria no estaba intacta, pero recordaba algunas cosas. Vio el retorcido edificio donde había pasado su infancia y sintió náuseas. Y vomitó, ahí en la hierba, donde sabía que nadie podía verla. Sintió el alcohol junto con un emparedado salir por su garganta. Se manchó el cabello, pero sin inmutarse demasiado y ya acostumbrada a esas reacciones de su cuerpo, se limpió lo mejor que pudo y siguió caminando.

Pensando en que llegaría a hacer un escándalo, hacerles pasar un muy mal rato a todos en la Madriguera y luego irse contoneando las caderas, distinguió una carpa negra. Frunció el ceño. Caminó más allá. Había un gran grupo de gente vestida de negro, un ataúd que poco a poco se iba hundiendo en el suelo del jardín trasero. La chica apresuró el paso, pero cuando llegó, ya la gente se dispersaba hacia la casa.

La chica dejó la bicicleta en el suelo y caminó hacia el lugar donde había visto el ataúd desaparecer.

_Molly Weasley  
Una fiel esposa, una madre dedicada, una heroína  
Una gran mujer  
No te olvidaremos  
Gracias por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor_

Hace ya tiempo que no soltaba lágrimas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Esas palabras no representaban todo lo que fue el dedo meñique de su abuela. Fue una estúpida y tuvo que pasar aquello para que se diera cuenta. No se dio cuenta que aguantaba la respiración hasta que notó como su pecho ardía, y soltó el aire.

Quería patalear, llorar y gritar. Pero solo pudo quedarse ahí, con el busto sobresaliéndose de la blusa y el pelo alborotado rebotando en sus mejillas mojadas de agua salada. Con una mano temblorosa tocó la lápida, y sintió desvanecerse. ¡No, no, no! ¡Su abuela no, por favor!

_Todo pasa._ –Esa voz en su cabeza, la que la había hecho levantarse en esas noches horribles, solo la hizo llorar más amargamente. Quiso matarse, pero ni eso se merecía la pobre e inútil vida de la prostituta, alcohólica y drogadicta Rosebud Weasley.

-¿Rose?

Fue como un baldazo de agua helada el escuchar esas palabras. Nadie la había llamado así en mucho tiempo. Se volteó lentamente y vio a una chica castaña, con un vestido simple y elegante negro. Había cambiado mucho, pero era definitivamente Alice. No es que tuviera muy buenos recuerdos de ella como mejor amiga de su asquerosa prima, jugándole bromas pesadas e insultándola por los pasillos de Hogwarts como una nerd compulsiva.

Se paró de un saltó y se intentó acomodar la blusa para que no quedase tan vulgar. Las ideas de hacer un escándalo y molestar a los presentes de repente desaparecieron con un dejo de reproche.

-Yo… hola.

La castaña se removió incómoda y la examinó de arriba abajo despectivamente. –No pudiste elegir peor momento para aparecerte, ¿eh?

La pelirroja enrojeció y estuvo tentada de darle un buen golpe a esa maldita. – ¿Dónde está mi abuelo?

-Adentro, pero yo no te aconsejaría que entrarás. –Rose caminó hacia la casa, golpeándole el hombro con fuerza a la castaña. –Están Fred y Hugo.

La chica se paralizó por unos segundos, para luego seguir su camino. Que ese par de infelices se fueran a la reverenda mierda y que la dejaran en su dolor en paz.

Pero esa determinación y fuerza se fueron tan rápido como vinieron cuando abrió la puerta de la Madriguera y vio a su abuelo, hecho un desastre mar de lágrimas, y a sus dos primos, uno más indiferente que el otro.

Y gritó, como había querido hacerlo hace tiempo. Y para una maldita prostituta, gritar fuera de una cama desvencijada, se sintió bien. Condenadamente bien.

No me maten! :s

Primero, mil gracias por todos los reviews, no saben cuanto significa para mí que les guste mi historia.

Segundo, quiero disculparme por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. En realidad, he reescrito este capítulo 4 veces. Como estuve de viaje me torturé haciéndolo en mi tablet, que terminó borrando toda la memoria por no sé qué virus y se borró todo. Luego lo volvía a escribir ahí y me pasó lo mismo. Luego lo hice en mi computadora pero no lo guardé y se borr. Pero para que vean mi dedicación y persistencia lo hice en mi computadora de nuevo y aquí lo tienen. Sé que no está muy bien pulido pero quería actualizar YA!

Tercero, los amoooo mucho

Y Cuarto, quería saber cuál es su personaje favorito. Tal vez para darle un poco más de protagonismo. No tiene que ser de los doce nieto, puede ser secundario o incluso uno que hasta ahora no aparece en la hsitoria. Para que lo ponga ;)Voy a hacerles una pregunta diferente cada capítulo, así que responda por favor!

Un beso gigante y gracias por seguir la historia...

TEfi


End file.
